1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of sporting equipment. More particularly, it relates to an ergonomic mount for a sportsboard (e.g., a snowboard) used in an upright standing or kneeling position which has an ergonomic upper surface that reduces strain and wear on human joints.
2. Background of Related Art
Ergonomic foot mount concepts were first introduced by the present inventor as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,499,758 to Fournier. Corresponding disclosure is found in Canadian Patent No. CA 2302614, and French Patent No. EP-B-1007167, which matured from PCT International Patent Appl. No. PCT/IB98/01633, the entirety of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference.